There are various techniques that can be used to remove hydrogen from reactor vessels and reactor systems. However, these techniques have drawbacks at the operating conditions of typical aromatization reactor vessels and reactor systems, particularly at reaction temperatures ranging from 350° C. to 600° C., and under long-term continuous operation. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have aromatization reactor vessels and reactor systems with efficient and effective hydrogen removal features. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is directed.